The invention relates to a filtering device for a canned motor.
Various designs and various filter inserts for such filtering devices are known - e.g., from the British patent application 1 237 633. They are used mainly in canned motor pumps which function to convey contaminated fluids. The known filtering devices are mostly situated in the wall between the pressure chamber of the centrifugal pump and the rotor chamber of the canned motor. The filter insert, which consists of a porous material, a strainer or the like, tends to become clogged after a period of time which depends upon the type and quantity of the solid inclusions. This leads to interruption of the rinsing stream conducted through the rotor chamber so that the heat generated in the canned motor due to power losses is no longer adequately removed. As a result of this circumstance, continuous monitoring and frequent maintenance (replacement or cleaning of the filter insert) are necessary.